


Twisted Wonderland Oneshot (Character x Oc)

by SnowCherry18



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Funny, Love, Multi, Romantic Angst, Sensuality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Una serie de One-shot de los personajes de Twisted Wonderland y mi propio OC. En diferentes contextos del juego.Advertencia: puede contener spoilers, y contenido explicito en algunos relatos.MultishipOC: Shimizu Yuki
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Original Female Character(s), Floyd Leech/Original Female Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Help || Divus Crewel x OC

Tal como había ocurrido en los días anteriores desde su llegada a Night Raven College, la joven azabache se había dirigido al comedor a la hora de almuerzo, tomada del brazo de Jack quien, muy a su pesar, se había acostumbrado a su coqueto comportamiento. 

— Realmente eres muy atrevida cuando quieres  — suspiró el lobo mientras movía su cola resignado. 

— Es parte de mi encanto Jackie, lo sabes~  — comentó risueña la chica, mirándole con una sonrisa - además ya te has acostumbrado, así que no hay problema - 

— ¡¡Ese es el principal problema!!  — le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

— Detalles, solo pequeños detalles  — agitó su mano con despreocupación  — además no es como si quisiera atacarte o algo, descuida Jackie, protegeré tu pureza~  — “ocultó” su sonrisa cubriendo sus labios con su mano libre.

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma!  —

— Bien, bien tranquilo~ solo bromeo. Mejor démonos prisa realmente tengo hambre, las clases de Vargas-sensei, ah incluso acá no puedo escapar de esas clases deportivas  — no pudo ocultar su expresión de desagrado ante aquel hecho.

— No entiendo como puedes ser tan mala en aquellos aspectos, pareces una chica atlética  — mencionó mientras comenzaban a hacer la fila. 

— Bueno digamos que soy buena en…”otro tipo” de actividades físicas. No corriendo o realizando algún deporte… es como si los balones me odiaran  — lloriqueo de forma infantil  — me persiguen, en cambio si es gimnasia puedo hacer algo al respecto soy… especialmente flexible  —

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿realizabas gimnasia allá?  — preguntó el chico mientras ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

— _A veces creo que esa inocencia tuya te traerá serios problemas_ — pensó riendo suavemente — podríamos decirlo de alguna forma, aún así recuerda que te dije que trabajaba como modelo medio tiempo —

Ambos eligieron que comer, hasta cierto punto la chica sentía aquella una clara ventaja el que vendieran comida, pues con su mala mano para la cocina, era mejor prevenir que causar una serie de incendios. Tras pedir todo fueron a uno de los puestos libres, como habían terminado las clases un poco antes, el comedor estaba más vacío de lo usual, por lo que incluso algunos estudiantes de segundo y tercer año aún no se encontraban allí. 

— Definitivamente es mejor comer de esta forma, cuando hay mucha gente es molesto  — suspiró la azabache tomando asiento. 

— No pareces realmente incómoda con las multitudes ¿realmente te molesta?  — preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

— Ah~ es que soy una buena actriz, debería dedicarme a ello ¿no crees?  — dio una dulce risa  — aunque tu también deberías agradecer a que esté más vacio, sino terminaría nuevamente sentada en tus piernas si es que faltan lugares - mencionó con naturalidad.

— N-No me lo recuerdes  — gruño por lo bajo escuchando como ella solo reía en respuesta.

Comenzaron a comer, aunque Jack sentía una insistente mirada dirigida hacia ellos, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada buscando de quien se trataba, pues le estaba molestando cada vez más. 

— ¿Qué ocurre? estás inquieto  —

— Alguien nos observa  —

— ¿Qué eso no es lo normal? ya sabes luego de la aparición “llamativa” que tuve es como si me hubiera convertido en una especie de atracción extravagante, siendo que soy una simple humana  — suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. 

— El hecho de haber desafiado a estudiantes en una clase de alquimia, haber ganado y proclamado un premio no me parece a mi que lo hace una “simple humana”  —

— Bueno eran seriamente molestos con eso de que no podía utilizar magia, la magia no lo es todo, también está el conocimiento técnico y la alquimia implica aquello, no es mi culpa que nuestros compañeros sean unos idiotas que no comprendan aspectos básicos del Latín  —

— Lo extraño es que tu puedas leerlo con facilidad… agh de donde viene esa mirada  — se levantó intranquilo.

— Ya expliqué que lo había estudiado por mi cuenta y que es un tipo de idioma de donde vengo _aunque claro es antiguo pero es un detalle, me gusta aprender de esos aspectos_ — pensó lo último decidiendo omitir esa parte del comentario — oh vamos Jack, son solo miradas — suspiró al verlo levantarse, levantándose también de su puesto acercándose a él al notar incluso la cola tensa del chico - eres como un cachorro guardián —

— Es obvio que me preocuparía por tu seguridad, pareces tan frágil que cualquiera podría romperte  — frunció el ceño y le miró con reproche ante lo relajada que se encontraba.

— Que lindo~ aunque no se si sentirme ofendida o halagada con este comentario  — dio una ligera carcajada.

En esos momentos otro chico, que portaba el uniforme de Savanaclaw se acercó a ellos, llamando la atención de la pareja. 

— Jack y…. tú  — miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

— Yuki cariño, mi nombre es Yuki  — le sonrió con fingida amabilidad ante la hostilidad hacia su persona. 

— sí, sí… en fin. Jack, Leona-sama te estaba buscando hace unos momentos y nos pidió que te notifiquemos, debes ir a los dormitorios  — dijo el chico con total naturalidad.

— ¿Leona-san?  —

— ¿Hiciste algo para molestar al príncipe Jackie?  — preguntó con curiosidad.

— No… de seguro debe ser algo sobre el entrenamiento deportivo, aunque no estoy en ese club  — comentó un tanto extrañado  — que debería… —

—  Ve con confianza~ yo terminaré de comer y luego iré a la biblioteca a leer un poco así que estaré bien  — le interrumpió Yuki con una sonrisa al notar que sus dudas de ir eran porque no quería dejarla sola.

— ¿Y si te pierdes?  —

— ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?  — cuestionó ofendida.

— pues por lo menos no aparentas la que dices tener, te comportas como una niña  — se burló. 

—  ¡Oye! mejor ve rápido al dormitorio, no quiero que después ese león me esté reprochando que le robo a sus discípulos  — agitó su mano despreocupada  — si me pierdo pues… te escribiré~ recuerda que ahora tengo un teléfono así que no hay problema o puedo usar la aplicación para ubicarme, ya decidiré la mejor opción  —

— Definitivamente escríbeme si te pierdes  — mencionó preocupado.

— Sí, sí. Lo haré, mejor ve que no es bueno hacer esperar al príncipe arrogante  — comentó riendo, viendo que el chico asentía y se llevaba el plato de comida al lugar donde debían dejar todo, para finalmente retirarse del comedor  — ¿necesitas algo más chico?  — preguntó al estudiante que seguía frente a ella, el cual solo chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a su lugar  — huy, que carácter tiene  — rodó los ojos y decidió volver a sentarse y terminar de comer  — ¿hm? está más dulce de lo usual  — murmuró un tanto confundida, aunque realmente no estaba segura por lo que simplemente lo ignoró y continuó comiendo.

A medida que terminaba su plato comenzaba a sentirse un tanto extraña, con más calor de lo usual. Lo que la chica no sabía era que, en ese momento donde se vieron interrumpidos por uno de los estudiantes de Savanaclaw, otro chico por detrás le había agregado algo especial a su comida. 

— Mierda… debe ser una broma…  — el calor comenzaba a abrumarle cada vez más, y solo en ese momento es que pensó en los chicos  — ¿fueron ellos… en ese momento? r-realmente no les agrado  — dio una risa forzada, pues había descubierto tarde que su comida había sido alterada con lo que podría considerarse una especie de afrodisíaco  — agh… n-no me puedo quedar aquí, n-no les dejaré que me vean así  — gruñó molesta. 

Se levantó y con rapidez fue a dejar todo a donde correspondía, para luego salir del comedor sintiendo la penetrante mirada de los que, asumía eran los involucrados. Al parecer solo querían jugarle una broma y una especie de “tortura”, pues pese a sus acciones no le habían seguido al salir. El calor se volvía cada vez más insoportable, así como sus zonas más íntimas un tanto más sensibles. 

— D-Debe ser una broma…¿q-qué tanto agregaron?  — preguntó al aire mientras se soltaba la corbata del uniforme  — i-ir al dormitorio suena como… una pésima idea... pero debo hacer algo con esto…  — su respiración se había comenzado a volver cada vez más pesada, mordiendo sus labios cuando cierta persona pasó por su mente  — debe… e-encontrarse en su oficina  —

Con ello en mente, Yuki decidió dirigirse a la oficina del profesor encargado del área de alquimia y pociones, Divus Crewel. Al llegar al lugar ni siquiera tocó la puerta, solo ingresó al lugar, agradeciendo que el único presente fuera él, pues no deseaba que otros la vieran en ese estado. había logrado esquivar a los estudiantes de alguna u otra forma, así que estaba segura, hasta cierto punto.

— ¿es que no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta cachorra?  — preguntó en un tono serio el hombre al escuchar y ver que la azabache ingresaba a su oficina de forma descarada  — No tienes modales  — se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella  — ¿Qué necesitas? estoy ocupado  — 

— S-Sí, c-como sea, l-luego me regañas sensei… n-necesito ayuda… ¿e-es que estás ciego?  — preguntó con burla mirándole con las mejillas claramente rojas y su respiración notoriamente pesada.

— ¿ayuda...? Yuki ¿por qué tu rostro está rojo?  — frunció el ceño ahora mostrando preocupación, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la chica para examinarlo, sintiendo como las palpitaciones de su sistema cardíaco estaban acelerados  — ¿Qué ocurrió?  — preguntó en un tono notablemente serio.

— C-Creo que es una especie de… “venganza” de algunos… por lo de… las clases  — carcajeó mientras se aferraba al abrigo de él  — c-creo que agregaron un afrodisiaco… a mi comida  —

— ¿Y tu simplemente lo comiste?  — cuestionó con clara molestia.

— ¡M-Me di cuenta tarde! ¿¡Quieres ayudarme maldita sea!? y-ya te dije que luego me regañas… d-duele ¿bien?  — le miró suplicante  — e-es tan sofocante el calor... que duele…  —

— Debo saber que utilizaron exactamente para contrarrestar el veneno y para ello necesito que hayas…  —

— M-Maldición Divus, ¡ayúdame de la otra forma! n-no hay tiempo p-para crear un estúpido antídoto  — lloriqueo mientras sus piernas temblaban  — r-recurrí a ti por este maldito m-motivo… e-eres él único… a-al que le he confiado mi cuerpo… aquí… así que a-ayúdame de una buena vez  — protestó molesta y acelerada, omitiendo toda formalidad con él.

— Con ese comportamiento no eres para nada linda  — negó suspirando y decidiendo cargarla, siendo algo sencillo para él pues ella realmente no pesaba mucho  — esto no ocurriría si fueras más precavida, estoy seguro que te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal pero lo ignoraste  — continuó su regaño mientras colocaba llave a su oficina y la hacía sentarse en la silla junto a su escritorio  — qué cachorra más mala tengo aquí, una muy descuidada y mala cachorra  —

— y-ya dije… q-que me regañes después  — le gruñó mirándole con ceño fruncido y sus ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas debido al abrumante calor y placer que sentía en su cuerpo  — r-realmente duele  —

— Ya te oí, pero debería simplemente preparar un antídoto como castigo, es tu responsabilidad no mía  — le miró alzando una ceja al ver su estado  — pero supongo que hago una excepción por lo buena cachorra que has sido en otras ocasiones  — se aflojó la corbata y se acercó a ella, tomándole del mentón y acariciando sus labios  — pero si te complazco ahora dudo que corresponda el complacerte en la noche  — sonrió con arrogancia.

— e-esto y lo… otro es c-completamente diferente  — su voz tembló ante el simple roce en sus labios  — m-maldición Divus… t-tu perfume… m-me provoca… así q-que apresúrate…  — suplicó, mordiendo el dedo del mayor cuando volvió a acariciar sus labios  — r-rápido  — volvió a gruñir debido a la excitación.

— Totalmente descarada  — carcajeó  — luego hablaremos de eso, supongo que no puedo seguir alargando esto  — se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó una de sus piernas, quitando la bota y luego la calceta de ella, lamiendo su pierna con lentitud. 

— E-Espera… ¿q-qué se supone que haces?  — preguntó desorientada, dejando escapar un jadeo al sentir el calor de la lengua del mayor sobre su caliente cuerpo.

— Te ayudo  — respondió con obviedad en su tono de voz.

— p-pero... ¿N-No lo haremos?  — la chica a estas alturas, apenas y lograba ordenar correctamente sus ideas para lograr hablar.

— Existen otras formas en las que puedo ayudarte, tu misma has dicho soy el único a quien has entregado tu cuerpo aquí, pero no especificaste como quieres que te ayude en realidad  — relamió sus labios mientras le miraba  — digamos que… será un servicio especial  — mencionó con su tono de voz más ronco, quitando la otra bota junto a la calceta de ella, acomodando ambas piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros  — aunque más te vale ser silenciosa, no queremos que nadie sepa ¿verdad?  — preguntó con arrogancia, acariciando sus muslos y acercando su boca a la zona interina de ellos, mordiendo un poco para dejar una marca mientras sentía como ella tensaba su cuerpo y daba un pequeño brinco por su acción, notando como ella mordía los labios para no hacer ruido  — Hm, realmente estás sensible, esto será interesante. Solo espero no te arrepientas de tu propia decisión, conejito  — 


	2. I can't sleep  || Floyd Leech x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UmiUsa - diminutivo de Umi Usagi o Conejo marino en español.

Había sido convencida finalmente de habitar en Octavinelle. Tras despertar su magia, el espejo finalmente se le había dignado de otorgar un dormitorio. Aun así, era algo un tanto complejo para la azabache.

—... ¿no pudo ser otro dormitorio?—

Aquella noche en específico, como solía ocurrir de vez en cuando, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Por más que diera vueltas en la mullida cama, no lograba descansar.

Frustrada, tiró todas las mantas al suelo y se levantó. Estaba oscuro, demasiado para su gusto. Su respiración se aceleró y se vio en la obligación de escapar. Salió a toda prisa tratando de llegar a un lugar más iluminado, terminando en parte del salón principal del Mostro Lounge.

— ¿en que...momento corrí tanto? — murmuró agitada para luego mirar a su alrededor. No estaba tan oscuro debido a la iluminación nocturna de los ventanales y las medusas... pero el ver el océano desde el cristal le producía el efecto contrario a uno de relajación.

La ansiedad la paralizó, su cuerpo tembloroso la hizo caer sentada al suelo sin ser capaz de volver a levantarse, el miedo que sentía se incrementó exponencialmente y no lograba pensar con coherencia.

— ¿Koebi-chan? — una conocida voz, en un tono un tanto perezoso y adormilado resonó en el salón, provocando que la azabache volteara a ver — ¿¡ Koebi-chan que ocurrió !? —

Fue en ese momento en el que Yuki notó, que no estaba bien, pues las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sin aviso previo. Llevo una de sus manos a sus propias mejillas tocando la humedad de estas.

— Floyd —su voz salió temblorosa, pero logró llamar al chico que se había acercado rápidamente a ella al ver su estado — ayúdame... —

— ¿eh? pero... Jade no está aquí — se quejó incomodo de la situación volteando a todos lados, tratando de pensar que hacer, o eso intentó hasta que la chica le abrazó de forma sorpresiva — Ko-...—dejo la palabra inconclusa decidiendo cambiarla de inmediato — Umiusa... ¿no decías que yo era el niño? ahora tu estas comportándote como una niña —reprochó diciendo abrazarle.

— ... entonces quiero ser mimada — murmuró mientras se aferraba más al chico.

— creo que estás siendo caprichosa. No puedes pedir algo sin dar nada a cambio, dime que ocurrió —

— es... difícil dormir en ocasiones Floyd... me da miedo estar aquí — admitió.

— eh~ pero si no te gusta estar aquí no deberías estar —le regañó apartándola un poco de él para verle a los ojos y tirar sus mejillas.

—...quiero estar aquí... —

— Umiusa eres una caprichosa — suspiró negando — ¿y que debería hacer, dormir contigo acaso? —

— ¿lo harías? —

—¿eh?... ¿de verdad quieres eso? —no esperaba aquella respuesta y, el ver como asentía solo lo confirmaba — ah~ que complicada eres. Bien, bien dormiré contigo porque no puedo dejarte aquí en el suelo. Azul y Jade me regañarían —suspiró rendido por lo que se puso de pie y en segundos cargó a la chica — deberías comer más, eres muy ligera, si te apreto podría romperte Umiusa-chan~ — sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura.


	3. Dance in Midnight || Malleus Draconia x OC

— Malleus ¿sabes bailar? —La muchacha observaba la luna mientras se cubría con aquella manta con la cual había salido.

— Es un conocimiento básico debido a que soy el heredero del reino de las espinas —comentó un tanto extrañado por la pregunta, pues sabía lo intuitiva que era la chica.

— Hmm, así que así es —murmuró con una sonrisa.

— Hoy estás muy extraña Yuki —

— ¿es así? —preguntó de regreso con una sonrisa, volteando a verle, sus ojos reflejaban una nostalgia inexplicable — la luna es hermosa hoy —

— En definitiva estás extraña —

— Oh bueno, es que siempre lo he sido, solo que Malle-chan no lo ha notado ~ —comentó con burla.

— Así que continuarás llamándome por aquel apodo tan infantil ¿soy un niño ante tus ojos pequeña humana? —preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

— Pues~ he comprobado que no pero, ahora es un apodo de cariño —soltó una dulce risa— Malleus, bailemos —

— ¿deseas bailar? —

— Sí, que la luna sea nuestro testigo y se robe nuestras sensaciones, que el viento consuma las emociones y que el baile fluya sin restricciones —sonrió.

— ¿oh? a que viene esa reflexión tan profunda —preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, puesto a que no le negaría la petición.

— Quien sabe, en ocasiones siento nostalgia en su más pura expresión —bromeó tomando su mano— simplemente es eso —

— hmm.. —en definitiva no le había creído— ¿sabes bailar acaso? —

— No te lo habría pedido si no supiera Malleus —volvió a decir su nombre completo con una sonrisa— puedes guiar si lo deseas, te seguiré los pasos correctamente —

— ¿Así que lo harás? —

Apoyó su mano libre en la espalda alta de la chica y ella en su brazo, pese a la diferencia de altura, no parecía un impedimento en esos momentos para bailar. 

Iluminados por la luz de la luna, en una fría noche sin melodía, dos figuras danzaban en el exterior. Pasos cortos, largos, giros y caída, todo a la perfección. Una danza mística y llamativa, que fluía con naturalidad entre ambos, como si hubieran danzado muchas veces. No existía error alguno ni siquiera un movimiento innecesario hasta terminar la pieza imaginaria, haciendo una suave reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. 

— Bailas mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó el chico observándole.

— aprendí de mi madre, ella era bailarina —sonrió ella con nostalgia, volviendo a acomodar la manta sobre sus hombros correctamente.

— No sueles hablar de tu familia ¿deseas regresar? —

— Hm... bueno es cierto, no todos saben —sonrió con tristeza— sabes, aunque desee regresar a mi mundo, no existe absolutamente nada que me ate a él —regresó su mirada al chico— ni amigos, ni familia. Nada —sonrió— en cambio acá, he encontrado un lugar en el cual quedarme —explicó con suavidad.

— Tus padres...—

— Al igual que mi hermano mayor, fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 14 años —explicó acercándose a él y atreviéndose a abrazarle— por eso suelo tener pesadillas en ocasiones —

— Y el temor al agua —

— intenté quitarme la vida en una ocasión —

Malleus le apartó de forma abrupta ante la sorpresa, viendo que ella solo le sonreía.

— Ustedes los humanos son extraños y valoran bastante poco la vida —

— ¿verdad que si? más si uno es un niño y no comprende muchas cosas —rio suavemente tomando la mano del chico y llevándola a su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos— somos criaturas débiles, que se guían por las emociones, que lastiman y necesitan de otros para ser cuidados —

— Por ese motivo sueles buscar a alguien con quien dormir —

— En parte, y otras costumbres que he adoptado. Aunque con Malle-chan no es necesario aquello, solo su presencia me relaja para dormir — 

— No se como debería tomar aquello —

— Como un halago, un dulce cumplido —abrió sus ojos y le miró con cariño— Malle-chan es especial —

— Pero no del tipo de especial que estoy buscando —

— es cierto... no ese, pero sigue siendo especial, una persona irremplazable — 

— si usara mi poder... y borrara todo aquello que te trajera dolor... —

— me convertiría en una muñeca, porque impedirías que sintiera otras emociones. Está bien, no debes borrarlos, con tal de poder superarlos poco a poco... es más que suficiente para mi —murmuró. 

— Me gustaría borrarlos —

— ¿y volverme una muñeca para tu colección? —bromeó.

— No se oye mal, pero no lo haré...—

— Buen chico —sonrió— aunque incluso si quisieras encadenarme y arrebatar esos sentimientos negativos, no te lo impediría. Si así lo deseas, yo lo aceptaré Malleus —

— pero no estás enamorada de mi —

— pero te tengo un gran afecto, uno tal que aceptaría todo para no lastimarte —

— ¿por qué? —

— No estoy segura, es extraño ¿verdad? —preguntó riendo— simplemente, siento que debe ser así —

— No me gusta —

— Lo se~ por eso espero que tu voluntad sea más fuerte que tus deseos, para que así continuemos nuestra amistad —

Malleus simplemente suspiró, resignado ante la conversación sin sentido, decidiendo abrazar a la chica, era pequeña y frágil, no comprendía por qué seguía deseando protegerle, incluso luego que supo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Solo lo sentía, que era él quien estaría a su lado, en el momento en donde todo colapsaría, y debería ser él quien la detuviera. 

No eran pareja, el corazón de la chica ya tenía dueño, pero por alguna extraña razón, el destino impedía que se alejaran, aun quedaba algo más que hacer entre ellos. Algo que ninguno de los dos, sería capaz de evitar.


	4. You're an Idiot || Floyd Leech x OC

— ¡Floyd para de reírte! —La chica sonrojada le reprochó en un tierno berrinche.

— ¡Es que realmente eres muy torpe en los deportes Koebi-chan! —continuó riendo el chico.

— ¡Si te lo había dicho antes pero me obligaste a jugar básquet de todas formas! —

— Un conejito torpe~ Deberías saltar mucho pero eres tan pequeña y torpe —continuó molestando el chico.

— ¡Floyd! —

— Vamos Koebi-chan, sabes que es cierto. Además en el uniforme deportivo no puedes usar esos tacones y te ves realmente pequeñita —

— ... t-tenemos 32 centímetros de diferencia... es obvio que me vea baja —hizo un pequeño mohín frustrada— además te dije que que era buena en otros deportes que no conlleven un balón —

— pero esos no son divertidos —reprochó.

—... pero lo que no es divertido para ti si lo es para mi — reprochó de regreso ella. 

— ya, ya. Ayudaré a Koebi-chan en esta ocasión —

Se acercó a ella mientras jugaba a girar el balón con uno de sus dedos. Por instinto Yuki le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfianza y retrocedió un poco, pero el tritón había sido más rápido y le tomó de la cintura tras dejar el balón en el suelo, alzándola con facilidad mientras la escuchaba gritar del susto.

— No grites koebi-chan, me dejarás sordo —protestó el chico con una mueca para luego sonreír — realmente eres liviana, puedo cargarte con solo una de mis manos~ —comentó divertido mientras la sujetaba tal y como decía.

— E-Espera no hagas eso... ¡puedo caerme! —

—Pues debes sujetarte bien para que no pase~ —bromeó sintiendo como ella gruñía y se sujetaba de su cuello— Yuki-chan es buena niña, muy bien, muy bien~ —

— eres odioso —podía verle con facilidad a sus ojos en esa posición, mostrándose bastante molesta.

— No es cierto~ —

— ah~ no tiene sentido. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que pase ahora? —

— Pues jugarás básquet —comentó con naturalidad el chico.

— ¿eh? —

— Sí, mira. —acomodó un poco su brazo para no soltar a la chica y recogió el balón del suelo entregándoselo— como eres tan pequeña tengo que ayudarte para que puedas encestar —

—... t-tu ¡maldito idiota te estás burlando! —volvió a chillar roja al entender todo.

— Hey no me insultes o te dejaré caer —fingió molestia haciendo un pequeño movimiento como si la soltara provocando que ella volviera a gritar y se viera en la obligación de pasar sus piernas por el torso del chico para sujetarse— eres tan asustadiza~ —

— pues es culpa de alguien...—gruñó molesta la chica al ver como Floyd seguía sonriendo divertido.

— es divertido ver tus expresiones~ eres aburrida cuando solo sonríes y te comportas bien junto a Ishidai-sensei, no me gusta. Él no te conoce como yo —

— Bueno son relaciones diferentes y me gusta la alquimia, no quiero que me prohíban el uso del laboratorio fuera de clases —

— Aburrido~ además estabas enamorada de Ishidai-sensei... ¿Cómo se que ya no te gusta? —

—¿de verdad?... Ah~ Floyd, hemos tenido esta conversación. Eso pasó hace mucho...—

— pero dijiste que le pertenecerías siempre...—

— si... lo dije —suspiró mientras negaba— como te lo explico... puede que me haya dejado llevar por esos romances de libros. Ya te conté ¿recuerdas? mis... muy malas experiencias románticas. Creo que realmente estuve segada por su bondad por mucho tiempo —

— ¿y ya no piensas así? —

— No. Supongo que el tener un ambiente diferente me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad la bondad y el amor son cosas diferentes de las cuales debo ser cuidadosa de no confundir —ladeó un poco su cabeza— después de todo también me pasó con Jade... —

— Soy el último en tu lista, odio eso. Incluso ese dragón está antes que yo...—

—Bueno, te veía como un niño. No serías mi primer interés amoroso —sonrió resignada— podríamos decir ¿Qué empezamos con el pie izquierdo? porque pues, todos los demás de la lista...me di cuenta que en realidad solo eran amables o buenas amistades. Pero en cambio, con quien creía que solo tenía una amistad, le dio una patada a la puerta de mi corazón y se instaló sin autorización —

— ¡Soy mejor que todos ellos! —

— Sí, si. Lo eres~ —

—Bien, entonces ahora encesta y dame mi premio por ayudarte —

— ¿ah? ¿premio? —

— sí, mi premio. Vamos encesta —le incentivó.

— Bie~n —dio una risa divertida, y cuando el chico se acercó al aro de básquet ella lanzó el balón, logrando encestar, aunque claro, en esa posición era realmente difícil fallar.

— Si~ koebi-chan es muy buena~ —festejó riendo Floyd— ahora mi premio por ayudar —

—No debería, primero te burlaste de mi y luego me ayudaste pero seguías burlándote —

—Bueno eso es porque eres pequeña, te hace molestable, sigo queriendo mi premio o te lo quitaré yo mismo —

— ¿a sí? ¿y como? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Koebi-chan eres tan atrevida cuando quieres~ realmente es divertido como solo yo conozco esos colores~ una Koebi-chan muy mala —

La voz de Floyd se hacía más baja y grave manteniendo la mirada en ella, hasta que acortó la distancia entre ellos en un beso atrevido y fogoso, utilizando su lengua mientras sonreía al sentir como ella se sobresaltaba en sus brazos y se aferraba de mejor manera en su cuello, separándose poco después sonriendo divertido al verla sonrojada.

—Eres una pervertida, sigues sonrojándote cuando te beso...—

— c-cállate... aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de besos —

— ¿debería besaste más para que te acostumbres? —

— Deberías cuidarme mejor o tu novia no saldrá viva —

— pero no dices eso cuand-... —

Yuki enrojeció por completo y le cubrió la boca con rapidez mirándole molesta.

— ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera estamos afuera alguien puede escuchar idiota! —le regañó escuchando como él solo reía pese a que cubría su boca— realmente eres un idiota... —


	5. Kisses || Floyd Leech x OC

— Últimamente Koebi-chan esta bastante atenta a lo que hago ¿será que te gusto~? —la voz de cierta morena se hizo presente por la espalda de la chica.

— ¿es así? ¿no eras tu quien quería más atención Floyd? —la azabache soltó una ligera risa sin inmutarse, dando vuelta a la página con su libro y continuar leyendo.

— En ocasiones eres bastante aburrida —le reprochó el chico con el ceño fruncido al ver que no le seguía el juego, apoyándose en el hombro de la chica mientras se agachaba un poco para estar más cómodo tras la banca— Leer no es divertido ¿por qué lo haces? —

—Para mi si es divertido Floyd —comentó con una sonrisa la chica, mientras pasaba a la siguiente página, se había acostumbrado a conversar y mantener su atención a una lectura ligera.

— Pero para mi no lo es —volvió a reprochar— deberías prestarme atención cuando te la pido. Cuando tu me pides mi atención yo si te la doy —

Yuki suspiró cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, el chico tenía un buen punto, cada vez que le pedía mimos él no le rechazaba, le cumplía los caprichos que pedía pese a que él también era caprichoso y bastante terco, por lo que era casi un milagro que todo lo que ella pidiera lo cumpliera.

—Bien, bien. Tu ganas —cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado y abrir sus ojos, volteando a ver al chico— Mi atención es toda tuya ahora~ —

— Buena chica Koebi-chan~ —bromeó con una sonrisa traviesa el chico— Ahora mímame —

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

— Dame un beso~ —

— por qué no me sorprende...—

— tu también los pides Koebi-chan así que es lo justo —

Las mejillas de la mayor se tiñeron de un intenso rojo mientras fruncía el ceño, nuevamente Floyd tenía razón, si ella se lo pedía él le daba los besos que fueran necesarios para estar satisfecha. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tipo de relación? la verdad no estaba segura, pero parecía como si siempre hubiera sido así. 

Suspiró resignada y se concentró en el chico, quien le miraba atentamente esperando su beso. El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó incluso más apenada por la situación, y se giró por completo hacia el respaldo de la banca donde el chico estaba apoyado, para luego tomar sus mejillas y acortar la distancia, besándole. Claramente el control del beso no lo tendría ella, porque como era de esperarse Floyd había dominado aquel "juego de poder" y ella tampoco se resistía del todo, sintiendo como desfallecía a través del beso, como si le robara más que solo el aliento.

— Koebi-chan eres muy sumisa ¿sabes? —comentó él con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios cuando se separaron— tu expresión siempre deja ver que quieres que tome el control y vuelva a besarte...—

— n-no lo digas de esa forma, es vergonzoso —

— ¿entonces una chica pasiva? —

— t-te voy a golpear si sigues —

— eeeh~ que agresiva eres Koebi-chan, eso solo provoca que quiera molestarte más y más~. Además eres tu la que hace una expresión lasciva por los besos, no yo —comentó divertido— y también por las mordidas —

— ¡y-ya detente! — terminó por alzar la voz ofuscada y cuando tenía la intención de tirar sus mejillas como regaño, el chico acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, tomándola desde la nuca y volviendo a besarle de una forma atrevida y placentera — ¡F-Floyd deja de hacer eso! — chilló tras separarse nuevamente del beso, completamente avergonzada por la situación pero el chico, sin escucharle, volvió a robarle un beso igual al anterior — ... m-me rindo... —se sentía débil a su lado, por lo que le abrazó por el cuello tratando de esconder su rostro.

— ¡Yeii~! yo gané nuevamente. Koebi-chan es muy mala en estos juegos —celebró el chico divertido, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y con facilidad alzándola para cargarle — ahora regresemos a Octavinelle a divertirnos~ ya no hay más tiempo de lectura —


	6. Bedtime || Floyd Leech x OC

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente un poco desorientada, la alarma que había dejado programada al parecer no había sonado. Trató de moverse un poco pero algo le retenía, decidiendo voltear a ver, topándose con Floyd, dormido aferrado a ella.

— Ngh... Floyd. Necesito ver que hora es —murmuró un tanto adormilada tratando de que el chico le liberara.

— ... Es hora de seguir durmiendo, así que sigue durmiendo —refunfuñó el chico mientras la apretaba más contra si.

— Es un día de semana... debemos ir a clases —

— Le dije a Jade que avisara que hoy no estaríamos...—

— ... Espera ¿qué? ¿a Jade? —eso le había terminado por despertar, y aunque no había logrado liberarse del agarre del chico, si había logrado tomar su móvil, observando la hora— 10 am... —murmuró haciendo una mueca— Floyd, volviste a apagar mi alarma, es por esto que no te dejo dormir conmigo entre semana —

— No seas así —siguió refunfuñando con los ojos cerrados, decidiendo morder un poco la espalda de la chica, provocando que ella soltara un pequeño grito mientras se sobresaltaba— Tampoco despertaste cuando sonó, estabas lo suficientemente cansada —reprochó abriendo finalmente los ojos, sintiéndose molesto por ser regañado.

— ... Ese no es el punto. No podemos faltar a clases —le regañó ella logrando voltearse para verle sonrojada.

— ...Siempre quieres ser una niña buena, no te queda. No entiendo por qué debemos ir, de todas formas siempre saco 100 en todo aunque no asista a clases —Con un pequeño mohín se recargó en el busto de la azabache sin dejar de mirarle.

— Pues yo no, hay muchas cosas que no comprendo por lo que necesito ir —

— Puedes preguntarle a Azul —reprochó esta vez mordiendo en donde estaba apoyado.

— ¡F-Floyd! —no pudo evitar sonrojarse incluso más y reclamarle ante su acción— no puedo molestar a Azul así, además tu deberías ayudarme, eres tu quien me hace saltar mis clases —

— Es aburrido estudiar teoría~ —

— Pues entonces déjame ir a mis clases~ —

— No quiero —

— Caprichoso —

— No más que tu —sonrió divertido.

— Agh... eres un caso perdido. Ya, deja debo ir a tomar una ducha y podré alcanzar el tercer periodo de clases. Definitivamente a esa no puedo faltar —

— ¿...Tienes clases de alquimia? —

— Sí —

— Entonces no te dejaré ir. Irás a ver a Ishidai-sensei y no quiero —La apegó más a el mirándole molesto.

— ...Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Además no lo voy a ver a él, voy a aprender de sus clases — 

— No me gusta, puede intentar algo — 

— Dudo que lo intente si me dejas así de marcada con esos dientes que tienes — 

— Son marcas de advertencia para los otros, que no se te pueden acercar a ti con otras intenciones porque eres mía. Además te gusta que te marque~ — 

— ... No diré nada al respecto —suspiró rendida y sonrojada, porque al final del día Floyd si tenía razón en cierta medida, si le gustaba aquello— de todas formas iré a clases así que debes soltarme, quiero tomar esa ducha — 

— No quiero~ quédate conmigo —se aferró a ella— Yu~ki —Se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciarle la espalda— ¿Deberé apretarte para que te quedes? no quieres verme serio~ —habló en un tono más bajo— o hacer que estés lo suficientemente cansada para que te quedes acostada conmigo ¡sí! es un buen plan - comentó esta vez animado colocándose sobre ella con una sonrisa— juguemos koebi-chan —

— F-Floyd no... quiero ir a clases, ni se te ocurra —Le advirtió nerviosa.

— Eh~ pero en realidad no suenas muy convencida, si me lo dijeras como en otras ocasiones no intentaría nada pero... ¿Será que en realidad si quieres que ocurra pero te apena decirlo? pervertida~ —

— ¡Q-Que no lo digas así! — 

— Pero si es la verdad~ Siempre finges ser una niña buena pero en realidad no eres así ~ vamos. juguemos. Si logras resistirte te dejaré ir ~ —utilizó un tono juguetón mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella— ¿Qué dices? ¿ganarás? nunca logras ganar conmigo~ —se burló y antes que ella pudiera responder el chico acortó la distancia, besándole.

Tal y como había dicho Floyd, en realidad pocas ocasiones era las que lograba resistirse a él, correspondiendo el beso y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Tal parecía que él siempre sabía leer bien lo que ella pensaba, era como si la conociera incluso mejor que ella misma. Al final, en el fondo no deseaba levantarse sino más bien hacía aquello por compromiso; que faltara una que otra vez no era mala idea, luego lo compensaría con estudio personal mientras el chico trabajaba en el Mostro Lounge. Al separarse del beso, Floyd tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, y ella una sonrisa resignada ante el hecho, había ganado otra vez. 

— Te odio ¿sabes~? si quería ir a clases — 

— Mentirosa~ —Dio una risa el chico y volvió a besarle.


End file.
